This invention relates to a metallic-shell-equipped electrical connector (i.e., a connector which is equipped with a metallic shell).
A conventional metallic-shell-equipped electrical connector comprises, as shown in FIG. 12, a connector main body "a" which has a perforation b, an L-shaped metallic plate piece d which has formed therein a burring tap c and is fitted into the connector main body "a", and a metallic shell e which is fitted over or into the surface of the connector main body "a". In this arrangement, by inserting a bolt g which is fitted into a hole f in the connector main body "a" into the burring tap c, the metallic shell e is electrically connected for grounding to an electrically conducting portion k of a printed wiring board j which is attached to the connector by a bolt h and a nut i via the L-shaped metallic piece d. Numeral 1 denotes a panel to which the connector is attached with the bolt g.
Since the above-mentioned conventional connector uses the L-shaped metallic piece d which has formed therein a burring tap, it has a disadvantage in that the cost of the connector becomes high.